Smut University 2013
by kitchmill
Summary: Completed homework assignments for Project Team Beta's Smut University 2013. All assignments will be rated M. Characters and content may vary.
1. Chapter 1

**Smut University**

**Homework Assignment #1**

Use the picture prompt to write a lemon in the perve swerve style which you are most comfortable with.

Perve Swerve Style #2 – The Naughty By Nature

* * *

"_I miss you."_

I read the text but don't respond, trying to stick to my guns this time.

Of course I miss her, too. That's a given. But she clearly doesn't miss me enough to come out with the truth.

"_Please talk to me."_

I want to turn my phone off, but think better of it. It's been two weeks since I gave her the ultimatum. We've been hiding our relationship for six months, and I'm ready to move forward. I thought she loved me as much as I love her, but that doesn't seem to be the case.

So what if I'm ten years older than her? So what if she's my little sister's best friend?

We're both consenting adults and clearly able to separate our relationship from our friendships. I want to be with her, out in the open … to start a life with her.

My phone chimes again and my heart is in my throat as I read her latest text.

"_We'll tell her tonight. I love you."_

Instead of responding, I grab my car keys. I'm standing on the porch of her house before I know it, knocking frantically.

The door swings open, revealing my love with red-rimmed eyes. "Did you mean it?" I ask in lieu of a greeting.

She smiles widely, nodding her head. "I don't know what I was waiting for."

"Doesn't matter," I tell her, hands on her shoulders, pushing her back into the house. I kick the door shut with my foot as my lips descend on hers. "I love you, Bella. I want the world to know that."

Our tongues dance together as I move our bodies toward the stairs. My kisses move to her jaw and neck, and she lets out a moan when I suck on the spot behind her ear that she loves so much.

"I love you, too, Edward," she says breathily. "So much."

Her fingers tangle in my hair, scratching, pulling, driving me crazy. She knows what that does to me. I grunt as I lift her shirt, pausing my kisses to whip it off of her body. Her hands go to the hem of my T-shirt, so I grab it by the back of the neck and take it off. It gets tossed somewhere in the foyer.

"I need you, baby," I growl into her neck as I resume kissing her. Our bodies meet, skin to skin, while I bury my hands in her long, silky hair. I know the heat between our torsos will be nothing compared to the heat between her legs.

We move together toward the stairs again as my hands roam her back. Hers are on my waist, scratching and gripping tightly while she nips and licks at my neck. When we hit the steps, our minds are in sync. We won't make it to her bedroom.

Bella's hands reach for the button of my jeans at the same time I begin to open her tiny shorts. Our fingers fumble as we begin to ascend the stairs. I take advantage of her body being a step higher than me and suck a nipple into my mouth while I work her shorts over her hips. She moans and steps out of them as she moves up another step.

By the time we're halfway up the stairs, my jeans are loosened and falling down my hips. I push her down onto her back, and her legs automatically wrap around me. We're like magnets, drawn to each other in a perfect rhythm.

I shamelessly dry hump her, causing us both to moan, but it's not enough. I slip my hand between our bodies and into her white, cotton panties. Something about her simplicity drives me wild. As much as I love satin and lace, her unassuming choices turn me on even more.

"Fuck!" I yell when I encounter her abundant arousal. "So wet for me." I bite down on her earlobe as I push two fingers inside.

Her back arches up off of the stairs as her hips move to meet my hand. She whimpers as I hit her sweet spot. "Please," she begs.

I know her body better than she does, and I play it just how she wants it, twisting and thrusting my fingers inside of her while my thumb rubs her clit. "Come on, baby. Let me feel you."

My words are her undoing. She comes hard and fast on my fingers, soaking my hand and screaming out her release.

"So fucking gorgeous," I tell her, pushing her hair back off her face and kissing her mouth again.

As soon as she's recovered from her orgasm, her feet are at my hips, pushing my jeans down my legs. Going commando has its advantages, because my cock is free and in her hand in no time. While she strokes me, I work her underwear off her legs and toss them behind me.

I line myself up with her center and look into her eyes. I can see her love for me reflected in her gaze. As if she knows what I need to hear, she whispers, "I love you."

"I love you, too," I tell her as I push inside swiftly.

We both gasp at the feeling, having been apart for the last two weeks—two weeks too long. "I'm not gonna be without you again," I tell her softly, in direct contrast to the fast pace our bodies are setting. But we both need this. We've made love countless times since we met and started this relationship; sometimes it's slow, and sometimes it's hard and fast, but it's never without feeling and emotion.

I think I knew she was it for me the moment I laid eyes on her. I had just moved home after living in New York City for several years, and my sister decided to throw me a welcome home party. Being Alice's best friend, Bella was there that night.

Our eyes locked from across the room and I was hooked. I knew I'd find a way to meet her, but thankfully Alice introduced us. From the second I touched her hand in greeting and met her eyes, I could tell she was as far gone as I was.

"Harder, babe," Bella cries out.

I tuck my hands under her body and lift her slightly off the stairs, changing the angle and saving her back from a beating as my hips respond to her request.

"So good," I tell her. Our bodies are molded together, but I pull back so I can watch her. "So beautiful."

"Close," she whimpers.

I keep my eyes on her as I hit her sweet spot over and over again. I'm doing my best to hold back. I need to see her come first, and a few more thrusts are all it takes.

She shatters in my arms, crying out my name, and I follow right after her. I'm nearly blinded by the intense release, although it's no surprise. It's always been intense with Bella.

We're both panting for breath as I hold her body to mine on the stairs. Her fingers scratch soothing circles on my scalp as she hums in contentment.

We're still coming down from our high when we hear the front door open.

"Bella?" Alice calls out. "Why is my brother's car parked in the driveway?"

I expect Bella to cringe or shy away, as she's done every other time we've nearly been caught. But I'm pleasantly surprised when she giggles underneath me.

"No time like the present," she whispers with a smile.

As I look into her eyes, I see nothing but confidence. My smile grows as I kiss her lips quickly.

I hear a gasp from the bottom of the stairs, so I move my body to make sure I'm covering as much of Bella as possible. I look over my shoulder and see the shocked face of my sister.

"Hi, Alice."


	2. Chapter 2

**Smut University 2013**

**Homework #2**

Write a first sex scene between two people who have been waiting for this to happen for a long time for whatever reason.

* * *

I watch him walk around the room, lighting candles as he goes. The nerves bubble in my stomach, but they won't change my decision. I know this is right—that _he's_ right.

Edward and I have been together for two years, since the beginning of our senior year of high school. We came from a sleepy little town about four hours from here. We were the epitome of the popular couple in high school—the star quarterback and the head cheerleader.

I'm pretty sure that everyone thought we were sleeping together after the first week, but that's just not us. Maybe that's why we are so perfect for each other. Neither of us takes the gift of our virginity for granted, which is why we chose to wait even after we moved to college together.

Once the candles are lit, he turns off the lights. I bite my lip in anticipation.

Sure, after a year of dating, we could have jumped right into bed together once we had the freedom of college to do so. But even knowing how much I loved Edward a year ago, we still weren't sure. When you come from a town of only three thousand people, how do you know you've met "the one" if you haven't explored other options?

Not that either of us were interested in dating other people. It was more of a mutual agreement that we needed to see a little more of what life had to offer.

Two days ago, everything changed.

"_Bella, I want you to move in with me next year," Edward stated._

_I looked at him, somewhat shocked because we'd never discussed it before._

"_I know we agreed to see what life had to offer before we made any big decisions, but I know. I know I want you with me. I know that you're it for me. And I know that nothing out there is good enough when you're not by my side."_

_My mind reeled at his declaration, but I took in his words carefully. Was I ready to commit to him like that? Two years may seem like a long time to some, but how can you be so sure when you're only nineteen?_

_I took a moment to think about my life with Edward, all the joy he brought me and how he cared for me and protected me. Then, I imagined my life without him._

_I immediately knew the answer. I wouldn't be able to live without him. Like he said, everything was better when I shared it with him._

"_Okay," I responded after my moment of stunned silence._

"_Okay?" he confirmed, a look of surprise on his face._

"_Yes, Edward. I want to live with you," I told him. "And … I'm ready."_

_He searched my eyes, looking for any shred of doubt on my part, but he didn't find any._

_A smile bloomed across his face as he leaned in closer to me. "I'm ready, too, baby." His hand cupped my face as he kissed me gently._

Edward steps out of the room, and I take a few deep breaths to calm my body. My heart is racing, but it's in need, not fear. I know he's my forever.

When he reenters the bedroom, I see a bottle of champagne and two glasses in his hands. I smile at the gesture. It may be cliché, but this night is as important to him as it is to me. He's doing everything he can to make it special, and I know he'll do his best to minimize my pain.

Sitting on the end of the bed with my hands folded in my lap, I watch him set the bottle and glasses down on the bedside table. He returns to me once the scene is completely set.

Edward cups my cheek, pushing some of my long hair out of my face. I lean in to his touch, savoring his caring nature.

"Are you sure, baby?" he whispers. "I'd wait forever for you."

"I know, Edward," I say, smiling shyly at him. "But I'm sure."

He leans down and captures my lips in a searing kiss, which I return with equal intensity, threading my fingers through his hair. His lips know just how to drive me wild, whether they're matching my own or roaming elsewhere on my body.

He pulls back from the kiss before it can go too far, and I'm slightly disappointed.

When he sees the disappointment in my eyes, he's quick to reassure me. "There's something I need to say to you first," he starts softly. He takes one of my hands and holds it between both of his.

With a sigh, he starts speaking again. "I think I've loved you since the first day I met you, when you sat down next to me in Biology on your first day at Forks High. You were so different from all the other girls, shy and quiet, but passionate about the things you believed in. When we started dating, I was so happy that we shared the same values. We kept each other grounded, yet when we're together, we're able to fly.

"Bella, I want you by my side for the rest of my life. I want to grow old with you, have children, spoil grandchildren, and share in everything that life brings us, both the good and the bad."

Dropping down to one knee, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a little black box. Tears flow unchecked down my cheeks as I realize that Edward is proposing to me—that even though we've agreed to move our physical relationship forward, Edward wants to commit himself to me first.

He opens the box and looks at me. "Will you marry me?"

I smile through my tears and nod until I can finally get the word out. "Yes!" I laugh out loud. "Yes, Edward. I'll marry you."

He slips the ring on my finger and looks up to me with watery eyes. I drop down to the floor to meet him. "You've just made me the happiest man alive," he tells me before kissing me passionately.

We stay on our knees, kissing, loving each other for a few minutes until Edward laughs. "The champagne was to celebrate," he tells me.

"Forget the champagne," I respond, unable to wait any longer. I stand up and offer him my hand. "I want you to make love to me."

He takes my hand and stands. "It will be my pleasure."

Edward leads me to the bed and we settle on our sides in the middle of it, embracing, kissing and loving as we usually do. His hand roams my back before gently slipping under my shirt and setting fire to my skin with his touch.

He drags my shirt up as his hand moves to my shoulder, and I squirm around until I rid myself of the garment. With his gentle touch, Edward pushes me onto my back and kisses down my neck and across my collarbone as he straddles my waist.

We've touched like this before, and as much as I love it, tonight I'm ready for more.

My hands find the edge of his T-shirt and lift it. He sits up only long enough for me to pull it over his head, returning immediately to peppering my upper body with open mouth kisses.

I moan when he reaches one of my sensitive breasts, pulling the cup of my bra down to lick and suck on my nipple. My hands explore his defined chest and abdomen, drifting lower to open the button of his jeans.

When he pinches my other nipple between his thumb and forefinger, I grab his waist and squeeze in appreciation as waves of pleasure spread throughout my body. With my palm against his skin, I can feel the cool metal of his ring on my finger, reminding me that we will have the rest of our lives together.

I go back to fumbling with the opening of his pants, growling in frustration when I can't remove them because of his position over me. "Edward, please," I beg him.

He chuckles but moves to the side, removing the rest of his clothing before lying down next to me and running his hand up and down my body. When I look over at him, I see the love and adoration in his eyes.

"You're so beautiful," he tells me. "Every part of you." Leaning over, he kisses my lips again. I feel the excitement spreading through my body.

His fingers dance over my stomach as we continue to kiss, our tongues mingling together then retreating, lips soft but demanding. He expertly opens my jeans, and I lift my hips to allow him to remove them and my underwear.

He drags his fingertips up my leg as he returns to my side, and a fresh wave of arousal seeps from my core. He plays in the soft curls above my sex for a moment before slipping his fingers lower.

"Mmm," he hums. "So wet for me, baby."

"Yes," I say breathily.

One finger pushes inside of me, and I feel my walls tighten around it. I gasp into his mouth at the sensation, feeling like I'm teetering on the edge of an orgasm just from his foreplay. He pumps in and out lazily before adding a second finger.

"Oh, God," I whimper, enjoying the delicious stretch.

His thumb circles my sensitive bundle of nerves as he adds a third finger, and I toss my head back with a moan.

"I want you to come for me, Bella," he whispers, and then I do just that.

Waves of euphoria crash over me as my lower body lifts from the bed. I scream out his name as I give in to the pleasure.

When I come down from my high, he gently removes his fingers from my body and lets his hand roam my body again.

"Are you ready?" he asks quietly.

"Yes," I tell him firmly, never more sure of anything in my life. "Please make love to me."

Edward reaches into the bedside table and pulls out a foil packet. He tears it open and then quickly rolls the condom on his length.

I'm still breathing heavily from my orgasm when he moves on top of me, spreading my legs with his hips. I can feel his hardness pressed against me as the rest of our skin connects. He kisses me deeply while positioning himself at my entrance.

Pulling back, he looks into my eyes. "I love you," he says as he begins to slip inside.

"I love you, too," I respond, focusing on his handsome face instead of the burn in my core.

"Tell me if it's too much."

I nod, and he inches back before pushing forward a little more. I know he's trying to be gentle, but I'm ready for the difficult part to be over. "Please, Edward," I implore, lifting my hips a bit to let him know what I want.

He leans down and kisses me again, forcing my focus on how our mouths mold together. With a swift move, he buries himself fully inside of me. I gasp at the sudden sting, but wrap my legs around him to keep him from moving away.

His kisses move to my jaw and neck to allow me time to adjust before he sucks on the sensitive spot behind my ear that drives me wild. More lust and need flows through me as the pain slowly subsides.

I drop my legs from his waist to let him know that I'm ready for more. He continues to kiss my neck as he slowly pumps in and out. My hips begin to meet his thrusts as the familiar tingle starts low in my belly.

My hands roam his back and down to his ass, squeezing as I spur him on to move faster.

"Oh God, baby. So good," Edward mutters.

I can tell he's trying to hold back, but that's not what I want. This night is about him just as much as it's about me. "Let go, Edward," I whisper. "I want to feel you."

He lets out a strangled cry as I watch his face morph in pleasure. His brow furrows and his mouth opens, but his eyes never leave mine. He pumps a few more times before stilling deep inside of me.

When I draw him down for a kiss, he drops the rest of his weight on me. It feels wonderful to be so surrounded by him. I feel as if I'm drowning in my love for him.

He lowers his head into the nook of my shoulder with a sigh while his arms move under my back to hold me tighter. I scrape my fingernails up and down his back in a soothing manner.

"I can't wait to marry you," he says, planting a kiss on my neck.

"Neither can I," I respond. "Now, how about that champagne?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Smut University 2013**

**Homework #3**

Write me a scene that involves a fetish that interests you.

A/N: This scene turned into much more than I expected. I hope everyone enjoys my first try at a D/s scene. Thanks to prettykittyartist for the awesome smut chat and collaboration, and to my fellow Smut U students for making this program so much fun!

* * *

"Bella, come _on_! We're going to be late!" Alice exclaims for the third time. "What's with you today? You never worry about how you look."

"I don't know, Alice," I sigh. "I'll be ready in a minute."

I take another look in the mirror, resigning myself to the fact that this is as good as it gets. I'm a plain Jane kind of girl, with a shy personality to match. I do know why I'm nervous, though I would never admit it to Alice. Today I will be meeting her brother for the first time, a brother I have lusted over in pictures for the last two years.

Alice and I became friends our junior year of college, and have lived together for the last year. It was the first time we hung out in her dorm room that I saw a picture of her older brother, Edward.

A picture that changed my life ... and every one of my sexual fantasies since then.

There was something in Edward's eyes that set my body on fire. Sure, he was all around handsome, with a strong jaw and beautiful, auburn hair like their mother. But it was his eyes that made me weak in the knees. In fact, they made me want to be _on_ my knees for him, something I had never dreamed of doing before that. They seemed to burn through the picture and straight into my soul. He had a look that just dared you to defy him.

I had had my fair share of sexual partners over the years, but somehow they all left me wanting ... something. The problem was that I had no idea what that "something" was—until I saw Edward's picture.

When my fantasies started evolving from that picture of him, every one of them seemed to involve him dominating me in some way. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I'd be into any kind of D/s relationship, but once I started researching it, I began to realize that it was exactly what I had been missing before.

Those websites turned me on more than I ever could have imagined. Thoughts of being tied down and used for someone else's pleasure left me a wet, panting mess. When I pictured myself kneeling before a Dominant, hearing his commanding voice telling me what to do, I became insane with desire.

Of course, this isn't something I can admit to my best friend, especially the part where I imagine it's her older brother dominating me. So, the fact that I am meeting Edward today so he can take us out for lunch to celebrate our college graduation is making me a nervous wreck.

Alice drives us to the restaurant while I fidget in my seat.

"Relax, Bella. I promise, Edward won't bite."

If only she knew how much I wish he would.

When we finally arrive, Alice begins waving frantically as soon as we reach the hostess stand. "He's already here, Bella. Come on," she says, dragging me by the hand behind her.

I keep my eyes trained on the floor when we reach the table. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Edward stand to greet his sister with a kiss on the cheek.

"And, you must be Isabella," he states in a smooth, velvety voice that immediately makes my insides quiver. It's even sexier than I imagined it to be. He leans over and places a kiss on my cheek, his hot lips on my skin stunning me silent. "I'm so glad to finally meet you." His voice is directly next to my ear, and this time the resulting shivers are visible.

I find my voice long enough for a brief response. "You, too," I mumble, still not able to meet his eyes.

"Let's sit," Edward offers, pulling out chairs for both Alice and me adjacent to the seat he's already claimed.

Alice monopolizes the conversation for most of the meal. I try to keep my head down, concentrating on not dropping any food on my clothes, but about halfway through lunch I can feel eyes on me. When I look up, I'm startled to see Edward's steely gaze locked on my face. His expression gives nothing away, but his blue-green eyes are so intense that I feel myself becoming aroused.

"Eat, Isabella," he says quietly but demandingly. I'm momentarily stunned by his command and tone of voice, but nod once and go back to my lunch, feeling my face flush with desire.

Edward does a good job of including me in conversation from that point on, asking questions about my family and what I plan to do now that I've graduated. I answer him politely but with minimal words, only responding to the specifics of the question since I'm so nervous to even be talking to him.

When all of our plates are nearly empty, Alice excuses herself to go to the restroom. Concerned about being left alone with Edward, I fold my hands in my lap and drop my eyes to the table.

"Straighten your shoulders," that same commanding voice orders.

Without thought, my back straightens and shoulders align, at the same time that my panties get wet. I suck in a quiet gasp when I feel Edward's warm fingers caressing the bare skin of my arm.

"You're a natural," he comments offhandedly, his fingers still lazily running up and down my arm. I'm slightly shocked that he's not only just admitted to being a Dominant—albeit in a roundabout way—but that he so easily speaks of it. Sitting back in his chair, he removes his hand and I feel the loss immensely. "Do you have someone?" He asks the question as if it's normal, everyday conversation and I'll obviously understand what he means.

I can feel that his eyes are trained to my every move. "No, Sir," I respond, letting him know that I did, in fact, know exactly what he was talking about.

"Are you looking?" he asks, but before I can reply, Alice waltzes back to the table.

"Thank you so much for lunch, Edward," she says, planting a kiss on his cheek before sitting back down. "Now that you have your house all settled we'll be able to get together more often. I'm so glad you finally decided to move home!" She claps her hands and bounces in her seat.

I watch as Edward's long fingers grip the pen to sign the credit card receipt for our lunch. "I'm looking forward to that, too, Alice. And, hopefully I'll see more of you as well, Isabella." He raises an eyebrow in my direction as we all stand to leave.

My insides quake at the double entendre, and I give him a small smile in response.

As Alice heads to the door of the restaurant, Edward's large hand grips my arm, holding me back. He leans in close, whispering in my ear, "Eight o'clock tonight, if you're interested." I feel him slip something into the back pocket of my jeans, so I nod and we begin walking toward the exit.

He escorts me to Alice's car with a hand on the small of my back, opening the passenger side door and guiding me inside. "I'll talk to you soon, Alice," he says, leaning down to see her through the car. "Isabella." He nods and closes the door.

It's not until about two hours later that Alice finally leaves me alone long enough to find out what Edward slipped into my pocket. I close the door to my room and pull out the slip of paper.

His business card sits in my hand, with all of the information for his new medical practice, including his cell phone number. Flipping it over, I find a handwritten address on the back. I pull out my laptop and enter the address, relieved to find that it appears to be in a residential area. I don't think I would have the guts to meet him if he wanted me to go to a club or something.

As it stands, I'll have to admit to him that I've never done anything like this before. Although, I do know what to expect from the extensive amount of research I've done.

Luck is on my side, as Alice tells me that she's going out to dinner with Jasper, a guy she's been seeing for about three months. She also tells me not to expect her home. Perfect.

She's gone by the time I get out of the shower, leaving me plenty of time to get dressed without her wondering where I'm going. I pull my long hair up into a ponytail and slip into a set of undergarments I've never had the occasion to wear before. I have no idea if things will even get that far tonight, but it's definitely better to be prepared.

In my closet, I find the navy blue wrap dress that Alice convinced me to buy last summer. I wore it once when we went out to dinner with her parents, and I think it will be perfect for tonight.

Anticipation builds low in my belly as the minutes tick by on the clock. I brush some powder across my cheeks and swipe a little mascara on my eyelashes, satisfied with my natural appearance. If Edward didn't mind it this afternoon, then hopefully he'll be fine with it tonight. I hope he doesn't expect me to get heavily made up for him, because that's just not me.

I guess that's just one of the things we'll need to talk about.

At exactly eight o'clock, I ring the doorbell of what I presume to be his house. I bite my lip, trying to quell the nerves, when the door opens wide in front of me.

Standing before me in only a pair of jeans slung low on his hips, Edward looks far better than any fantasy I've ever had of him. His bare chest is muscular but not bulky, with sparse light colored hair leading down into his jeans.

"Right on time," he says as his eyes sweep over my body. I can feel the heat of his gaze as if it were burning right through my skin. "Very nice."

I let out the breath I'd been holding since the moment the door opened. "Thank you, Sir."

"Please come in," he offers, stepping back from the door. "Have a seat." He gestures to a couch in the front room that we've just entered.

He continues to look me over as I sit on the couch, crossing my legs at the ankle and pointing my toes. I've read a lot about proper posture, but haven't had much chance to practice so I hope he finds this acceptable.

Edward sits down in the chair next to the couch, leaning back and relaxing, perfectly comfortable in his role. "I assume from your responses to me that you know why I invited you here."

"Yes, Sir."

"You can speak freely but respectfully," he tells me, leaning forward and closer to me. "I'd like you to tell me about your experience."

My cheeks flush in embarrassment. I hold one hand in the other on my lap to keep from fidgeting. "I don't have any experience, Sir," I admit. "But this is something I've known I want for almost two years. I just never had the courage to find a partner."

"Thank you for your honesty, Bella. Can you tell me what made you want to try this lifestyle?"

I can only imagine the shade of red that I am right now, but I know one of the cardinal rules in any D/s relationship is honesty so I need to tell him the truth. "You, Sir," I say quietly, looking down at my lap.

"I think you're going to have to give me a little more than that, considering we just met a few hours ago."

I bite my lip as I try to formulate my response. With a gulp, I gather my courage, look up and tell him exactly how this came about. "I saw a picture of you that made me feel something and imagine things I had never understood before. I did a lot of research, and that only intrigued me further."

He nods, his eyes never leaving mine as he contemplates my response. "We'll need to discuss limits and exactly what we're each looking for, but I can tell you right now that I'm interested in exploring this with you and willing to go at whatever pace you're comfortable with.

"For tonight, I'd like to have a test scene to ensure that we're compatible and have chemistry, because the rest is irrelevant without that. Although, I honestly don't think that will be a problem for me, considering I've been hard for you since the moment my sister dragged you into the restaurant."

I'm shocked by his statement, but thrilled to hear it, a small smile forming on my lips. And mostly, I appreciate that he's showing me the same honesty I gave him.

"Imagine my surprise to find that you had natural, submissive tendencies," he adds with a smirk. "I couldn't believe my luck. So, tell me," he says, leaning back in his chair with a confident smirk. "Are you interested in a test scene tonight?"

"Yes, Sir," I answer confidently, desire flooding my body at the prospect.

We have a quick discussion about medical testing and contraceptives, and he's thrilled when I pull a sheet with lab results from my purse that shows I'm clean, and even more thrilled when I tell him that I get the shot every three months. He provides me with his own test results before leading me downstairs to his playroom.

Standing outside the closed door, I feel as if my heart is going to beat right out of my chest with excitement and desire … and a little bit of nerves.

"Remove your dress, but leave everything else on. You can hang it over there," he says in a deep, demanding voice, pointing to a small closet opposite the playroom. He slips so easily into his Dom role. "I want you kneeling in front of this door in five minutes." With that, he steps into the room and closes the door behind him.

I quickly do as instructed, not wanting to disappoint him before the scene starts. I consider my shoes for a moment, but decide to leave them on since he only instructed me to remove the dress. Well before the five minutes are up, I'm on the floor, sitting on my heels with my knees spread, hands clasped behind my back with my head down.

I'm almost glad for the extra few minutes, as it gives me a chance to take some deep breaths and calm myself. My panties are already soaked in anticipation, but I work on calming the rest of my body and getting into the right mindset.

When the door opens, I fight with everything in me not to look up at Edward. The hand around my opposite wrist tightens, just to give me something else to focus on.

After a long moment of silence where I can feel him appraising me, he reaches down and cups my jaw in his hand, lifting my face up. I keep my gaze as low as possible.

"Very nice," he praises, and a fresh wave of arousal hits me knowing that he likes what he sees. "Come in and kneel on the pad."

I stand as quickly and gracefully as possible and walk into the playroom, where the lights are dimmed and soft music is playing. As much as I want to look around, I keep my eyes down, locating the mat in the center of the room and getting back into position.

"Okay, my pet." My stomach flutters as I hear the name. "We're going to use the stoplight system tonight. Are you familiar with that? You may speak."

"Yes, Sir."

"Please explain it, my pet." He strokes the side of my face and I take a deep breath, enjoying the contact.

"Green means I'm fine to continue or want more, Sir. Yellow means that I need to slow down as I'm nearing my limit, and red means that the scene will end immediately, Sir."

"Very good." He strokes his hand over my hair and I nearly purr at the pleasure. "There are no consequences for saying yellow or red, but there are consequences for not following my orders. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"If you need to safe word, do it. We will discuss the scene later regardless, but a yellow or red will bring us to an immediate conversation."

He takes a slow stroll around my body without touching me, and I already feel bereft at the loss of his fingers on me.

When his feet come back into view, he speaks again. "Are you ready to begin?"

"Yes, Sir," I answer confidently.

"Stand up," he orders.

I do as requested, placing my feet hip-width apart with my hands behind my back, shoulders back and head down.

"From here on out, you may make sounds, but no words." He places a blindfold over my eyes and secures it behind my head. My heart is racing in anticipation again, and I suck in a breath when his fingers glide lightly across my back from shoulder to shoulder, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake.

Both hands smooth over the straps of my bra, lowering them gently. "This color looks stunning against your skin, but unfortunately, it needs to go now." He flicks open the clasp of my midnight blue bra with expert proficiency and pulls it down my arms, releasing my hands to remove it. "Perfect," he coos from somewhere in front of me, causing me to gasp.

His hands land on the front of my shoulders, and he drags them down slowly, touching each breast lightly with his fingers spread wide. And then, they're gone again.

"I can promise you great pleasure if you become my submissive." He's now somewhere off to my right, and it takes effort not to turn my head toward the seductive sound of his voice. "That is, if you follow my rules, of course." His deep chuckle and the meaning of his words cause a fresh wave of arousal to flood my panties.

I try not to picture myself spread out across his lap while he spanks me, but a whimper escapes me. "I know, baby," he coos with his hand on my cheek, startling me again. "But tonight is only about pleasure."

His hands skim down my sides and over my hips, dragging my panties down with them. He helps steady me as he lifts each leg one at a time, removing them from my body. I feel my entire body flush at the realization that I am now bare before him, standing in only a pair of black high heels.

"Your body is beautiful, a work of art," he assures me. "I love how responsive it is to my touch already." Two of his fingers drag down my spine, and he no doubt watches the goosebumps that erupt from his touch. "Are you aroused already, my pet?" he whispers huskily in my ear.

Knowing I am not allowed to speak makes it that much more difficult to stay quiet. I will my body to calm down.

He chuckles darkly. "I suppose I'll just have to find out for myself." Before I can even comprehend his words, his long fingers slip between my folds and rub gently. I let out a moan as electricity from his touch shoots through my body. I feel like I could come just from that minimal contact. "Oh, baby. You're soaked for me."

Just as quickly, his fingers are gone, leaving me whimpering in disappointment. He hums, and I hear him suck the juices from his fingers. "Delicious. You should try some." One finger swipes through my wetness again before I feel it tap against my lips. "Open," he commands.

My lips part and I suck his finger into my mouth. The taste is not really all that appealing to me, but the action is erotic nonetheless. I wrap my tongue around his digit and suck with some force. I'm rewarded with a moan from Edward.

"It seems you're already eager to please me," he says, pulling his finger from my mouth. "How about we see what else that hot mouth of yours can do. On your knees."

I drop down to kneel on the mat, more than eager for the opportunity to please him with my mouth. "You can use your hands to steady yourself, but that's it," he instructs. "Open." I don't know if he's removed his jeans or just opened them, but I feel the tip of his cock against my lips, so I open my mouth and he slips it inside.

It's warm and thick as my tongue wraps around it, caressing the tip and tasting his salty, manly flavor. He pushes further in, throwing me off balance so my hands automatically reach for his legs. I feel his warm skin under my fingers, and I dig them in slightly to steady my body. I suck and tease him with my lips and tongue, scraping gently with my lower teeth each time he withdraws.

He begins thrusting deeper, and I do my best to relax my throat and breathe through my nose so I'm able to take as much in as possible without gagging. His length feels impressive, and I'm slightly disappointed that I haven't been allowed to see him.

"That's it, baby," he compliments, his hands landing on either side of my head to hold me still. "Your mouth feels so good. You like it when I fuck your face?"

Even if I was allowed to answer him, I wouldn't be able to so I settle for humming around him. He moans and slips further down my throat. Instinctively, I swallow around him, causing him to groan in pleasure. It feels like only seconds go by before he's telling me that he's going to come.

"Swallow everything that I give you. You don't want to make a mess," he warns.

I moan again, and then I feel his warm seed shooting straight down my throat. I swallow as best as I can, causing him to twitch against the back of my throat. By this point, I wouldn't be surprised if the mat below me is soaked in my arousal. I can feel it seeping out of me.

Edward stills with my nose buried in his pubic hair, allowing his cock to soften in my mouth. I take the opportunity to lick and suck him clean before he slips it out of my mouth.

His hands fall from my head and he steps back, severing the connection of my hands on his legs. I whimper at the loss, but am quickly rewarded when I feel his body even closer to me than before. Without warning, his hands are on the sides of my face and his lips meet mine for the first time.

His tongue is hot and demanding in my mouth, and this kiss is more than I ever dreamed it would be. I suck in a gasp of air and then moan into his mouth. He kisses me deeply for minutes or hours—who knows—before pulling back and leaving me pouting for more.

"You were fantastic," he praises, and my heart skips a beat knowing that I was able to please him. His fingers brush the apples of my cheeks, which I can only imagine are flushed with desire. "I think you deserve to be rewarded."

My breath hitches as I wonder how he'll see fit to reward me. Before I can even formulate a guess, he scoops my body up in his arms and carries me somewhere behind where I had been kneeling. He lays me down on what must be a bed, and then he's gone again. Only a moment passes before I feel the bed dip below me.

"Relax," he says, running his hands up my legs. "I'd like you to try to stay still, but this is your reward and I want you to enjoy it. You may come freely."

I take a deep breath while his hands reach my inner thighs, rubbing and squeezing, pulling my legs wide apart. I'm embarrassed by the amount of arousal that's pouring from me, knowing he's directly in view of it, but his soothing hands make me quickly forget.

Without preamble, his mouth is between my legs, lapping at the fluids gathered there. He hums in appreciation. "I knew it would taste even better directly from the source." His tongue goes directly to my pussy, circling the entrance before slipping inside.

I can't help the way my hips lift from the bed, and I cry out in reaction. He stills me with his hands, moving his tongue to my clit. I keep still this time but moan when his hot tongue makes contact. He alternates between rubbing me with large circles and sucking me into his mouth, and the coil of pleasure builds quickly in my belly.

One hand leaves my hip, and I hear a soft buzzing sound begin. His tongue starts moving up and down over my overly sensitive nerves as he pushes two fingers and a small vibrator inside of me. This time, there's no controlling the movements of my body or the sounds coming from my mouth. He picks up speed with his tongue as his fingers force the vibe against my g-spot.

White spots explode behind my eyelids as pleasure shoots from my core and into every cell of my body. I'm fairly sure I scream out in ecstasy, but my senses are on temporary overload.

When I come down from my high and open my eyes, I realize that the blindfold has been removed and my body is tucked into Edward's side. He strokes my hair as my breathing slowly returns to normal.

"Scene's over, baby," he says quietly. "Are you okay?"

I hum. "More than okay."

"What did you think? Was it what you were expecting?"

"I think that exceeded every expectation I ever had," I tell him honestly, finally able to look in his eyes. They still hold his usual intensity, but at the same time, they look relaxed and happy. "So, how did I do?"

His crooked grin says it all. "I knew you'd be a natural." His fingers run up and down my spine, and I shiver. "Do you want to give this a try?"

"Yes," I breathe, thrilled that he's still interested.

With a gentle kiss to my lips, he says, "I think you and I will be pretty wonderful together."


	4. Chapter 4

**Smut University 2013**

**Homework #4**

I want you to write a kiss in 500 words. I want the whole shebang. The moments before, during and after. I want an entire story of the kiss, any situation, any pairing. I want to hear the convincing, I want them to use their words. Make me believe that the earth will stop revolving if this kiss doesn't happen. If you need help starting off, try this: "I walked her to her door…"

* * *

I walk her to her door at the end of our date like the gentleman my mother taught me to be.

"I had a great time, Edward," Bella says as she turns to look at me. Her words slice through the silent night all around us, her voice soft and sincere.

"So did I," I tell her quietly, afraid to disturb our cocoon of peace. I gently push some hair back from her face. "I hope we can do it again soon."

She inhales shakily as my fingers make contact with her skin. I know she feels the same hum of energy I feel whenever we're in the same room. It increases tenfold when we touch. I want to know what it will feel like when our lips meet. Hers are plump and pink, begging to be kissed.

I watch as she licks those beautiful lips without breaking eye contact. "I'd really like that," she whispers.

I take a deep breath, drowning in her scent, as our bodies drift slowly closer to each other. My voice comes out much softer than I anticipate. "Would it be too forward if …" I trail off, swallowing audibly as we continue to move together.

Her head tilts up, bringing her mouth within an inch of my own, her sweet breath blowing across my face.

"Yes?"

"I'd really like to kiss you," I admit in a whisper, drawing closer still.

"Please, Edward." Her fingers touch my waist uncertainly before dancing up my chest and taking root on my shoulders.

I slide my hand from her cheek to the back of her neck, tangling my fingers in her silky hair, and pulling her body to me with a hand on her waist.

My eyes close as our lips meet gently, but that's all it takes to set fire to my body. My first taste of her is exquisite, like the finest wine. And I want more. We move together as if we've done it hundreds of times, tongues mingling and retreating, teeth softly nipping, exchanging breaths.

Remembering my manners somewhere in the back of my foggy brain, I pull back regretfully. We're both breathing heavily into the cool night air, despite the brevity of our kiss. I open my eyes to find her face mirroring my own with a soft smile and swollen lips.

"I'd like to do that again, too," she confesses with a blush staining her cheeks.

"So would I," I confirm.


	5. Chapter 5

**Smut University 2013**

**Homework #5**

Write an UST-ful scene between two characters. For fun, let's keep the dirty deed out of it. Write them dancing around each other, feeling each other out, and sharing a first kiss.

* * *

There she is. Again.

I've seen her several times on campus, always by herself, always with her head down. She acts like she's trying to shut out the world, like maybe she's not good enough for it.

Doesn't she know that she's the angel in this world of devil and sin? She's the bright, shining star lighting up an otherwise dark, lonely night.

Tonight I resolve that I will meet her. Maybe share a few words with her. Just to know the name that goes with the flowing brown hair and creamy skin will be enough for this night.

She stands against the wall across the room, looking as if she wants to blend into it. How do the other men at this party not notice her?

Her drink is held protectively in two hands while her eyes dart back and forth. I don't know who she's looking for, but I wish it were me. I keep my eyes trained on her as I take another sip from the cold longneck bottle in my hand. It's not my kind of beer, but you drink whatever they serve at college parties.

The room is so crowded that I lose sight of her a few times when people get between her spot against the wall and my spot near the couch. But I don't give up. I only hold my breath until she appears in view again, hoping that she didn't take that moment to slip away.

This time, when I see her again and let out my held breath, she's looking my way. Our eyes lock. Hers are a light, honey brown, but appear bottomless. It's only for a second or two. When she realizes that I'm looking right at her and not someone standing near her, she drops her eyes. I see a hint of pink fill her cheeks before she hides behind her long hair.

This is it. I can't wait any longer.

I carefully maneuver through the crowd, squeezing through bodies with an occasional "excuse me" or "sorry" as I go. I keep my eyes on her the entire time it takes me to cross the room.

When I reach her wall, I lean up against it, leaving only a little space between her shoulder and my arm. She's a good foot shorter than I am, but I can already envision her head tucking in perfectly under my chin when I hold her close. Right now, I can feel the heat radiating off her body as we stand together in silence, observing the rest of the room.

After a few minutes, I speak to her. "You don't look like you want to be here," I say, tilting my head toward her but keeping my eyes out on the rest of the crowd.

She shifts on her feet and her arm brushes up against mine. The small tingle I feel makes me smile.

"Um, no," she says quietly. "I was sort of dragged here by a friend who ditched me as soon as we walked in the door."

I hum and nod in acknowledgement. "And you didn't want to make any new friends?"

"I guess I'm not very good at that," she admits with a shrug.

Her body accidentally brushes against mine again—or maybe mine accidentally brushed against hers—and I have to will my semi to stay semi. Just being in this woman's presence is enough to get me hard.

"Well, I'm Edward," I tell her. I turn toward her and offer my hand. "Now you have a new friend."

Her smile is shy, but she takes my hand. Hers is tiny and soft and absolutely perfect.

"Bella," she says, and my smile grows at learning her name.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella." I turn our still joined hands and raise them to my lips, grazing her knuckles with a gentle kiss while I look into her eyes. She gasps, but doesn't pull her hand away. I wish it wouldn't be so awkward to continue holding it. Eventually, I relinquish it.

"So," I continue. "If this isn't your type of thing, then what is it that you enjoy doing, Bella?" I make sure to keep eye contact as I speak to her.

She shyly lowers her eyes and it endears her to me even more. She has no idea how beautiful she is, which makes her all the more attractive. My friends never understood why I don't take up any of the offers I get when self-centered women throw themselves at me.

The reason is right in front of me. I want to be the one to show a woman how beautiful she is. I want to make her feel it the way I feel it. I want her to look into my eyes and realize the truth in my words and actions.

"Um, I usually have my nose buried in a book," she says as if it's a self-deprecating trait.

"Ah, so does that make you a literature major?"

She seems to squirm a bit, possibly uncomfortable with questions about herself, but nods.

"I'm studying to be a teacher," I offer, hoping she'll understand that I admire her passion. "English is my focus."

"Really?" She looks up at me slightly stunned.

"Mmhmm," I say before taking a sip of my beer. I let out a sigh as I swallow the last contents of the bottle, and then reach across her to place it on the table next to her. "Listen, ah … I didn't really want to be here tonight either. Would you like to go somewhere else? Maybe get a cup of coffee with me so we can talk some more?"

Her responding smile is bright and wide. "Yeah, I'd really like that."

She places her cup on the table and turns back to me. I don't think twice about taking her hand and linking our fingers together, letting out a relieved breath at the feeling of her tiny hand engulfed by my much larger one. Everything about her seems perfectly suited for me, and my heart begins racing as I think about what it would feel like to have her lips pressed up against mine.

I stare into her eyes for another moment before turning to head for the exit of the cramped apartment. She walks so closely behind me that I can feel the heat of her body almost pressed into my back.

I don't let go of her hand when we leave the apartment or when we walk down the stairs. If anything, I may have squeezed it a little tighter.

She takes a deep breath and exhales when we reach the street level and open air of the warm night. "I'm so glad to be out of there."

"So am I," I tell her, looking over at her and seeing her flushed cheeks. She bites her bottom lip and my cock swells again. I know I said I'd be content just to learn her name tonight, but I have an overwhelming need to kiss her. I want to hold out for maybe a goodnight kiss when I walk her to her door, but as she blushes even more under my gaze, I realize that I don't want to wait anymore.

I stop walking and turn to her so quickly that she almost bumps into me. "Sorry," she mutters. "What—"

Her words cut off when my fingers glide over the apple of her cheek. "I'm sorry," I say in nearly a whisper. "I just wanna try something."

Her eyes are wide and lustful, making me want this even more. Her mouth parts as her tongue peeks out from between pink lips, licking once and then retreating. Her chest is heaving with labored breaths, and I notice that mine is doing the same.

My thumb rubs lightly over the corner of her mouth as my head lowers. Without prompting, hers tilts back to the perfect angle. When her eyes flutter closed, I realize that she wants this as much as I do.

Ever so slowly, I lean down until our lips meet with the gentlest of touches. My heart thunders in my chest as I hear her breath hitch. It blows sweet across my face when she lets it out, and I can no longer resist.

My hand moves to cup her cheek as my lips meet hers with more pressure. I capture her bottom lip between mine and just barely suck while she does the same to my top one. With one last gentle brush of our mouths, I pull back.

Her eyes open slowly and meet mine. I feel a smile forming on my face that mirrors hers.

"Wow," I breathe.

"Yeah, wow," she agrees, smiling wider.

I link our fingers back together, rubbing my thumb over her knuckles. "How about that coffee now?"

With her nod, we're on our way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Smut University 2013**

**Homework #7**

I didn't have a chance to do last week's homework, which is why the homework number doesn't match up with the chapter number. If I get a chance to go back to it, I will. I wanted to make sure I numbered them according to the week of the class.

Assignment: Choose two of your favorite male characters or girls, if that's what you like, and write a realistic slash sex scene. KEEP IT REALISTIC! If you've never dipped into boy/boy or girl/girl, the couple of stories I've linked in the lesson above are great starting points. Don't be scared! There's a huge audience for quality slash fic.

* * *

A year ago, I was one of the most popular guys in school. The captain of the football team. The star quarterback. A different cheerleader on my arm every week. Big fish in a little pond.

Edward was similarly popular, though with a different crowd. The starting first baseman and lead homerun hitter. The same girl with him all the time.

It's amazing how your world can shift so drastically from one year to the next. Now, we're both little nothings in this ocean of students, unknown freshman at a school where it's easy to remain anonymous. Maybe that's why we've been sticking together.

Edward and I certainly knew each other in high school, but I wouldn't have called us friends. We'd see one another and were always pleasant, but we never went out of our way to hang out together.

I know why I never sought him out. It was too difficult. I had a strange attraction to the tall, lanky baseball player that certainly would have been frowned upon in the small town we lived in. It's the kind of town where everyone knows everyone else, and your best friend's parents are best friends with your parents.

No, for the last few years, I had to pretend that I was just like everyone else.

I dated plenty of girls, not necessarily hoping that my feelings would change, but more so I would fit in. I had lots of sexual experiences with them as I tried to live up to the jock persona that was thrust upon me early on. Unfortunately, every one of those experiences left me empty.

I knew what I wanted, and I also knew I had to wait for it.

That's probably why I left that small town in the dust the minute I graduated and came to Arizona for school. I was never more thankful that football practice started in the summer.

But I was shocked when I heard a voice calling for me from across the quad after my second week on campus. It was a voice I'd know anywhere, one I'd heard in my dreams on many occasions.

"Emmett?" he called out, as if unsure that it was really me.

I turned around, startled to see the face of my true crush coming toward me with a smile on his face. My eyebrows furrowed as I took him in. "What are you doing here?"

"Summer classes just started today. I moved in a few days ago. I don't know about you, but I couldn't wait to get out of Forks."

I laughed at that. "Yeah, you and me both, though it's nice to see a familiar face," I told him. If only he knew just how nice it was to see _his_ face. "I didn't know you were coming here for school."

"Baseball scholarship," he answered with a shrug.

I nodded. "Football scholarship."

It turned out that we were living in the same dorm, so it quickly became natural for us to hang out together, and by the time the fall semester began, we were fairly inseparable when not studying or practicing our respective sports.

Every now and then, I could swear I felt Edward's eyes linger on me. I always brushed it off as wishful thinking. I knew he was straight. He'd dated Bella Swan for a year and a half in high school.

Which reminds me …

"Hey, Edward. You haven't mentioned Bella in a while. You still talk to her?" I ask him as we hang out in his dorm room on a Sunday afternoon. His roommate tends to go home most weekends, so it makes sense to spend our time here.

"We talk occasionally, but that was never meant to last," he tells me with a shrug, tossing his trusty baseball from one hand to the other as he sits on the floor, leaning up against his bed.

His legs are bent in front of him, and I can't help but admire the muscles as they tense and release while his body moves to throw and catch the ball.

"Why not? You guys were together for a while, right?"

"She wasn't what I was looking for." I may have imagined the emphasis he put on the word "she." "We both knew we wouldn't stay together once we left for college. We were always better off as friends. Honestly, we were both just biding our time until we could get away from home."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," I respond.

"What about you? You must have dated two thirds of the girls back home, but I haven't seen you with anyone since we got here."

He continues to toss the baseball, so hopefully he doesn't notice the blush on my cheeks. "I'm not interested in any of the ladies here," I tell him honestly. Maybe he'll read into that, and maybe he won't.

Edward catches the ball and looks at me dead on, nearly freezing in his tracks. "No one's caught your attention?" he asks with a raised eyebrow.

Is he testing the water? I decide to give him something and see if he takes the bait. "I didn't say that …"

I hold his eye contact. _Ball's in your court, Edward._

I can almost see the moment the light bulb goes off. His eyes widen and the tips of his ears turn an adorable shade of pink. I wonder if that's a good thing. Is he just embarrassed at my interest? Or, does he reciprocate it?

He drops his eyes and his baseball rolls to the floor. "Um … I … uh," he stutters while his cheeks become the same shade of his ears.

Shit, he's not into it.

"Hey," I say, moving across the floor to be closer to him. I put my hand on his arm gently to stop his fidgeting. "I know you're not into that, which is why I never said anything. Don't worry about it, okay?"

He looks up at me with worry in his eyes. With an audible swallow, he speaks in a whisper. "What if I am into it?"

Now it's my turn to gulp. "Yeah?" I ask hesitantly.

He nods and licks his lips as our faces drift closer. Instinctively, I lick mine too.

I don't know who closes the last bit of distance between us, but when our lips meet, I'm pretty sure nothing else in the world matters. His are soft and determined, matching my movements perfectly. Our tongues meet in the middle, touching tentatively and retreating before coming back more forcefully.

I can feel the stubble of his upper lip scraping against me as we continue to kiss, and I know for sure that _this_ is what was missing from all of those forced encounters with girls. I'm not sure whether it's just that it's another guy or that it's Edward, but it's wonderful and I want more.

His moan spurs me on, and I grab the back of his neck and anchor us together. I let out my own moan when his hand tentatively comes up and embraces my shoulder.

Before anything else can happen, I have to know. I pull back slightly, but keep my mouth near his. "Have you ever …"

He shakes his head while his eyes remain closed tightly. "Have you?"

"No," I whisper, and then capture his lips again.

Before I know it, we become a tangle of bodies on his floor. Edward is underneath me while my hand roams to his waist, pushing his T-shirt out of the way to touch the skin of his abdomen. He moans again and I feel his muscles twitch. My body seems to be moving on autopilot as I thrust my hardness into his hip, feeling his hit me with force as he pushes back.

His fingers scramble to lift my shirt, so I reach behind my neck and pull it over my head.

"Fuck," Edward whispers as his eyes devour my torso. He reaches out tentatively and trails his fingers down my chest, causing a shiver to rip through me. His callused hands feel so good against my skin.

I pull on his shirt, and he quickly gets the idea, leaning up to help me remove it. My lips attack his neck and shoulder, moving down to his chiseled upper body while he scrapes his fingers up and down my back. I latch onto a nipple and suck hard, which makes Edward growl.

After giving it a little bite, I pull back and look at him. "I think that's the sexiest sound I've ever heard," I tell him honestly with another thrust of my hips.

My cock is now resting next to his, and the friction of the two of them moving side by side feels so good, but not good enough. I look into his eyes as I trail a hand down to his waist, dipping my fingers into the top of his shorts, silently asking for permission.

Edward's hips lift in invitation, so I sit back to pull down his shorts and underwear. I suck in a breath as I reveal his straining cock, moving out of the way so I can remove his clothes completely. My hands move gently back up his legs, enjoying the feel of the course hair that I find there. So different from the smoothness of a woman—so much better.

His muscular thighs shake as I flex my fingers over them, and I watch as his cock twitches for me. When I look up, I notice that Edward's holding his breath. Wanting him to feel more comfortable, I take a moment to remove the rest of my clothes.

He looks on with a hunger in his eyes, making my body burn for him. I lean over his body and kiss my way down his chest toward his leaking cock. He groans as my warm breath washes over it. As my tongue snakes out to touch the tip, I look up and find his eyes intently watching me.

We both moan when it makes contact, me at the taste and Edward at the feel of it. I've never had another cock in my mouth, but I've wanted it for too long. My lips fully surround him and I give a light suck. Edward's hips buck slightly, urging me on. I drag my tongue from the tip down to the base before I suck one of his testicles into my mouth.

"Fuck, Em," he cries. "Get over here."

He rolls onto his side and motions for me to turn around and do the same. As soon as we're in a sideways sixty-nine position, I feel Edward's mouth engulf me. I groan as I latch onto him, drawing him as far into my mouth as I can while he does the same.

The heat and wetness of his mouth is an amazing combination, but when he scrapes his teeth over my length, I feel like I'm going to lose it. My hips move without thought, forcing me further down his throat.

Edward hums around me, and I do my best to take in as much of him as I can. We quickly fall into a rhythm, our mouths working over each other's cocks at the same pace. When he speeds up, I speed up. When my tongue wraps around him, his does the same. It's an awesome feeling, and before I know it, I get that familiar tingling creeping up my spine.

I can't hold back the whimper as my orgasm draws near, and my hips move in time with Edward's mouth. I feel him pushing deeper into my mouth, so I grab his hip and give a tug to urge him on. He pushes so far that I choke around him, but I don't let it deter me. When he reaches between my legs and gently tugs on my balls, I lose it completely.

I come in long spurts down Edward's throat, and each time his throat swallows around me only makes it last longer. A moment later, he moans loudly and I feel his warm seed shooting into my mouth. I swallow everything he gives me.

We're both panting hard as we come down from our mutual high. I roll onto my back to try to catch my breath and throw my arm over my face. Edward's hand drops onto my thigh and his fingers rub up and down.

"Can I ask you a question?" I say after a few minutes of silence between us.

"Of course," he responds, his hand still moving over me. At this rate, I'll be hard again in a minute.

I sit up so I can see his face, and he does the same. "How long have you been interested in guys?" I'm curious to know if I'm just going to be some kind of experiment for him, although at this point, he has no way of knowing that I had no interest in any of the girls I went out with before.

His cheeks and ears pink up again and he dips his head. "Um, I've always known," he says shyly. "Bella and I … we were never anything more than friends."

"What do you mean? You two were always together."

"Yeah, we were sort of each other's cover. We've been close friends for a long time, and she was the only person I told when I realized I had no interest in girls." He looks up at me and smiles. "I think we were fourteen at the time. She had her own reasons for wanting to get out of Forks and not be bothered by any of the guys in town, so it made perfect sense for us to pretend to be a couple." He shrugs like it's no big deal.

"Wow, so you two never …"

He shakes his head, and I watch his cheeks darken further. "Never even kissed anyone before," he admits.

"Huh," is my brilliant reply. "I guess I went overboard in the opposite direction, you know, trying to live up to what everyone thought I was supposed to be."

"You weren't interested in all those girls you used to date?"

"Not a one." I pick up his hand and pull him closer, kissing his lips gently. "You were my first crush," I admit quietly against his mouth.

"And you were mine," he says before reclaiming my lips with his own.


End file.
